


К чёрту общественность и её мнение

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> К чёрту общественность и её мнение<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модернАУ, омегаверс<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Альфы могут развлекаться с бетами, но отношения должны строить только с омегами. Альфа с альфой? Неслыханно.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано на Secret Santa Challenge 2016 для <b>Кошки Чеширской</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	К чёрту общественность и её мнение

Общество само придумало понятие нормы, и теперь оно отравляло Мерлину существование. Его уже тошнило от выслушивания мнения каждого встречного о том, как и с кем Мерлин должен иметь личную жизнь. Альфы могут развлекаться с бетами, но отношения должны строить только с омегами. Альфа с альфой? Неслыханно. Возможно, Мерлин и правда не встречал других таких пар, но это ничего не меняло. Он пытался встречаться и спать с омегами, но скоро понял, что никто из них ему не подходит. Его душил их запах, раздражало то, что даже самые дерзкие в общении — в постели становились податливыми и слишком покорными. Он не хотел, чтобы от него отбивались, нет, но было бы неплохо, если бы мозги партнёра не были затуманены лишь феромонами, если бы он не был под ним безвольным, но похотливым телом, а отдавал бы себе отчет в своих действиях. Мерлин никогда не терял контроль полностью, даже в пылу момента, и не потому, что чувствовал ответственность за случайную омегу в своей постели, а потому что те самые феромоны не заставляли его терять мозги.  
По крайней мере, до того момента, как он встретил Артура. Но и с Артуром всё было не так, как у омег, — Мерлин не забывал себя, позволяя делать с собой всё, что вздумается, он просто хотел всего этого сам, и Артур с радостью ему это давал. Мерлин никогда даже не думал о том, что хотел бы быть омегой, но с Артуром понял одну простую истину: ему нравилось, когда Артур двигался внутри него. Нравилось, как он готовил его пальцами и щедро использовал смазку, восполняя отсутствие естественной, как прижимал к кровати или к любой другой поверхности, толкаясь сильнее и сильнее, как распирал изнутри узлом. Может, организм Мерлина и не был приспособлен для того, чтобы принимать узел, но они прекрасно справлялись. С Артуром всё было _правильно_ , как надо. Так, как никогда не бывало с омегами. Как с ними быть просто _не могло_.  
Мерлин раздраженно захлопнул дверь, войдя в квартиру, и скинул ботинки. Артур, расположившийся на диване в гостиной с ноутбуком в руках и телефоном у уха, поднял глаза и, слегка улыбнувшись, кивнул ему. Потом устало потёр глаза под очками и снова уставился в монитор, внимательно слушая собеседника. Они с Артуром были вместе уже четыре года, а их семьи, друзья, знакомые, коллеги — все, кого они знали, — до сих пор не могли принять их отношений. Как будто бы это их как-то касалось. Каждый считал свои долгом напомнить, что это противоестественно, так не должно быть, подобное отклонение от «нормы» обречено на провал. Каждый советовал бросить маяться дурью, найти себе подходящую омегу и заделать ей пару детишек. Жить обычной правильной жизнью. Никого не волновало, что ни Мерлина, ни Артура такая жизнь не устроила бы. С какой стати им было отказываться от всего и снова становиться несчастными и потерянными в этом мире — лишь в угоду общественному мнению? Мерлин от злости пнул свою сумку, и она с грохотом врезалась в дверцу шкафчика в прихожей. Артур снова посмотрел на него — теперь вопросительно, затем сразу обеспокоенно, увидев его выражение лица. Он что-то ответил в телефон и тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что так быстро разговор закончить не получится. Поэтому просто похлопал свободной рукой по дивану рядом с собой — и Мерлин, словно только этого и ждал, подошел к нему, садясь рядом. Прислонился к нему, чувствуя, как рука Артура уже мягко поглаживает его по талии.  
Всё раздражение вдруг ушло, как будто Артур вытянул его и нейтрализовал собой. Мерлин почувствовал, что жутко устал, глаза сами собой начали закрываться, как только он почувствовал тепло Артура, уже пробравшееся сквозь слои одежды и начавшее впитываться в кожу. Мерлин был уверен, что, как только Артур закончит, тут же перенесёт его в кровать, разденет и укроет тёплым одеялом, так что Мерлину даже не придётся ни о чем беспокоиться. Предназначением альфы вовсе не была защита своей омеги и забота о ней — просто любой альфа стал бы заботиться о своём любимом человеке, кем бы он ни был. А если им оказался другой альфа — что ж, к чёрту общественность и её недоразвитое мнение.


End file.
